Pokemon Time Warp Part of The Poke Sydrome Files
by Talent Scout
Summary: A filler for


Pokemon time warp.  
  
It was the last morning of Misty and Pikachu's stay at the resort. The alarm clock rang and that woke Misty up. Misty got out of bed and turned the clock off. She went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. While it was warming up, Misty made faces in the bathroom mirror. Her mother did this with her when she was younger. Then after this Misty felt the shower and it was to her liking so she took off her clothes and got in.  
  
After her shower Misty put on some clothes. but instead of her normal clothes,she put on black jeans and a Pink t-shirt. As for her hair, she left it down because she liked it this way. Having this accomplished,Misty went to wake up Pikachu. "Just five more minutes mom" he said when she shook him "I'm not your mom" Misty said. Pikachu sat up and said "I knew that." The two went to the cafe to eat breakfast, Then they left. "Where are we going now?" Pikachu asked. "I suppose to find a phone so we can find out were to meet Ash and Brock." she replied. They found a phone Misty said "Gym directory." The computer screen listed the phone numbers for all eight gyms. Misty called Cinnabar Island gym. The phone rang for a miunte then a clerk said. "Cinnabar gym how can i help you?" Misty asked "has an Ash ketchum been there?" "Yes" the clerk replyed. "He beat our gym leader in a very fast period of time."  
  
"Wow!" Misty thought. Then she asked the clerk "Do yo have an idea of were he went?" "I suppose Viridian City, because that is were the last gym is." the clerk replyed. "Thanks" Misty said as she hung up. she turned to Pikachu and said "Well I suppose that we should..." She was cut off as a large flash appeared in front of them. "What was that?" Misty and Pikachu asked. Then four figures appeared. Misty and Pikachu were tense but looked into the distance to make sure there was no danger. With their superor vision Misty and Pikachu saw that the four figures were three cats and another Pikachu. "Hey!" the Pikachu said. there is someone in the distance!" Hopefully they know what is going on because I sure don't know. the first cat said. The cats were only three or four inches taller than Pikachu so they had to look up to see Misty. "Excuse me ma'am " the first one said do "you know were we are?" Misty replyed "hightop moutain." "Thats funny.." The first cat said holding up a map."Thats not on here." Misty looked at the map. Then she saw something that made her gasp. The map was made in the year 2030! "That's not possible!" Misty stammered."What's not possible" The cat said. "That map!" Misty said. "It's only 1999!" "What?!" all four said "Then Team Rocket wasn't bluffing!" The third cat said. "What's going on here?" Misty's Pikachu asked he hadn't been paying attention."Oh" the first cat said. "Let's introduce ourselves." The first cat said, I am Howie. he wore a red hat and brown shoes. he had a belt with six Pokemon on his waist. "i am John." The second cat said. John wore a black hat and a blue backpack. He too wore a belt but had no Pokemon there. "I'm Stephanie" The third cat said. She had black hair which was in a ponytail, and had a yellow backpack. she wore a Pink t-shirt as well. "and lastly" their Pikachu said,"I am Pikachu." Their Pikachu looked like Misty's but it had a green bandana on. "That explains who you are," Misty said "but were did you come from?" "The future" Their Pikachu said simply. "Is that all?" Misty's Pikachu asked. "Other than that it's Team Rockets fault we're here, that's it." Howie said. "Team Rocket?" Pikachu yelled. "Don't tell me that Jessie and James are in the future too!" "Jessie and James?" Howie's Pikachu asked "You mean Amy and Tony." Before anyone could react Misty smelled exsaust fumes. "Duck!!" she yelled. They all did so. As they did, a Jet swooped down from the sky and barely missed them." Team Rocket" Howie said through clenched teeth." Team Rocket landed their jet and came out. "That's right!"   
  
they said. Team rocket consisted of two members. a cat and a dog. "Were is our time zapper brats?" The girl asked she sounded alot like Jessie. "we want it back!" The boy said. "We can't go home unless you give it back!" he sounded like James. Howie's Pikachu grinned sheepishy and produced the time zapper. "I stole it from you like you stole my brother!" "He's got a point" The boy said. "Fine!" the girl said. "Tony! get the electric bombs.""Right" Tony said. "Here you go Amy" he said. Amy took an electric bomb from him and threw it at a nearby building. The building caught fire in the blast. "Quick!" Stephanie   
  
said. "Someone take care of team rocket while we take care of the fire." The Pikachus surrounded Team Rocket "We've got them" they said. "Do you have something to put out the flames?" Stephanie asked Misty "Do you have any water Pokemon?" "Yeah." Misty said. "go  
  
Staryu!" Staryu came out of his Pokeball."Water gun!" Staryu used his water on the flames. After the flames died down, The Pikachu's came up with Team rocket properly torched. "We're finished" they said.  
  
"Well we have to go." Howie said. "I suppose so" John said. he took the time zapper and a time warp opened.  
  
"So long!" They said in unison. all of them jumped in Pikachu grabbed team rocket who was tied up, and hopped in. Howie stopped and waved. Then he disapeared. Misty turned to Pikachu and said,   
  
"That was cool." "Ditto" Pikachu said.  
  
The end.  
  
A/N: This was just a filler b/w files because this was so short look for the next multi-part file called ThunderStone Trouble. See Ya Later 


End file.
